Get Laid Out
by Kala-Warrior18
Summary: *Revision* Baki Hanma, 13-years-old, in middle school and kicks-butt. He's a grappler and has trained for only one thing: to become stronger in order defeat Yujiro Hanma, his father. But is there something else he's willing to risk everything on. And can he do it alone?


**Ladies and Gentlemen, the revision of "Get Laid Out", a Baki the Grappler fanfic love story.**

**Yeah, so some of you may be pissed that I did this but you know the story wasn't going anywhere for me and the revision really help add a few ideas for further chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Kala-Warrior18 does not own Baki the Grappler, only the OC characters and storyline.**

**Kala-Warrior18 OC Characters: Names and Meanings**

**Main Character**—**Anna Takeyama**- "Grace/favor," "high mountain"

**Yoshinori Okamoto**- "correct rule/law," "hill true"; **Nickname:** "Yoshi"

**Hyousuke Meada**- "Helpful soldier," "in front of rice field"; **Nickname:** "Yuudai Jr," –"big/great/large hero"

**Mr. Ahiru-** "Mr. Duck"

**Pronunciation of OC names: **First name, Last Name; Nickname:

Anna Takeyama**- (An-nah) or (An-na), (Ta-kay-yam-ma)**

Yoshinori Okamoto**- (Yo-shin-nor-e) or (Yo-she-nor-e), (Oh-ka-moe-toe); **Nickname:** "Yoshi" (Yo-she)**

Hyousuke Meada**- (Hi-you-sue-kay) or (Hi-oh-sue-kay), (Me-ah-da) or (May-a-da), **Nickname:** "Yuudai Jr," – (You-dei) **

**You can pronounce them this way or your own way but this is how I think to pronounce it.**

**Titled: "Get Laid Out" are lyrics from Adelitas Way- "The Collapse"**

**This is a Baki Hanma x OC story. Read, enjoy and review! Please read all of it because it is a "revision." :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: To the Moon and Back

_She's taking her time making up the reasons_

_To justify all the hurt inside_  
_Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes_  
_Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one_  
_They're saying, "Mama never loved her much."_  
_And, "Daddy never keeps in touch._  
_That's why she shies away from human affection."_  
_But somewhere in a private place_  
_She packs her bag for outer space_  
_And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come_  
_And she'll say to him,_  
_She's sayin…_

"Anna Takeyama."

A girl of thirteen with long brown hair and blue eyes that shielded behind a pair of purple bifocals looked up from her desk to the teacher, who stood beside her with disappointment and expectation written across his face. Oops, she got caught.

"Anna Takeyama, although you are one of my top students, that does not make you more favorable than others to listen to music during class." He held his hand out to her, a confiscating gesture for said item. Some students began to snicker at her misfortune and their teacher's scolding comment.

Anna sighed, taking the ear plugs out then handing her beloved treasure to the pirated fiend, Mr. Ahiru.

Mr. Ahiru smiled appreciably and stuffed her IPod in one of his pants pockets.

"_Eww, do I even want it back now and what was he smiling for? I'm not the one with "Duck" as a last name_." Anna thought.

"Thank you and now that I have your attention, again." He said as he walked back to the front of the class, "Please solve the three problems on the board, Anna."

Placing an elbow on the desk and her chin in her hand, she stared at the chalkboard for a second. "45%, (3^8)+67, and 78." She answered before looking down at her paper of today's assignment, already done and ready to be graded with an A+.

She heard Mr. Ahiru make a puzzlingly noise then after saying she was correct "as always," he returned back to teaching the lesson for the other students, who whispered unintelligently that she was a "teacher's pet" or "know-it-all."

Anna tuned him and her peers out; she had already study this lesson beforehand and could probably do a hundred problems while her fellow classmates were trying to comprehend the lesson within the hour, it also helped being the teacher's assistant to earn a scholarship. Anna brought out a black sketch book from her backpack. She loved to draw and paint because it was a special way for her to unwind from work and stress; and with a few years of experience, she was an exceptional artist. Anna began to draw sketches of things she saw this morning, such as a woman jogging down her street and a bird, before beginning to doodle a random unknown face.

"Baki Hanma!" Ahiru spat.

"_Here we go, again_." Anna thought in light amusement, turning in her seat just in time to witness the dozing boy jolt up from his slumber and fall to the floor, followed by a wave of laughter of peers after impact. Kids could be so cruel.

"I hope you were dreaming about the Algorithm lesson today, Mr. Hanma." Ahiru chipped at the young man's already shattered dignity.

Baki was back in his seat and was scratching the back of his head with a goofy nervous smile, "Of course, Mr. Duck-Ahiru." He corrected quickly adding an "I'm-so-dead" laugh.

Everyone, except Anna, laughed harder at his misspoken words; it didn't matter to them if he did it on purpose or by accident. It was an insult to Ahiru when referring his name to the English word "duck" and his punishments were so severe, a student never made the mistake again.

Anna shook her head and turned back into her seat, head in her hand, "_This guy just continues to dig his own grave_."

Mr. Ahiru silenced his students with a harsh cough before keeping his irritated glare at Baki. "Well, Mr. Hanma, let's hope that you can "stay up" during the rest of today's school hours and Saturday's—during detention."

Everyone snickered, again then settled down as the lesson carried on.

Anna tried to continue her drawings but her mind was bombarded with thoughts about a certain boy. Baki Hanma.

Baki Hanma was just…odd; at least to Anna. He was thirteen-years-old with red hair, wine colored eyes, and was oddly built for a guy his age and pretty short, too, but was still a head taller than Anna. Sometimes he came to school late with bruises, cuts and bandages on his body and slept in class everyday; and apparently, all the school bullies hated him. It wouldn't be a surprise if he were failing his classes besides Gym which he excelled at.

Baki didn't just excel at Gym class, he was a master of physical fitness; he could bench more, run farther and faster, and was like a rubber band during exercise preparation. He didn't even sweat about it or express any effort!

She turned to look at Baki, who sat two seats behind her in the next row of desks and was paying attention to Ahiru, unconsciously letting her hand to move across the paper. It seemed the more she thought about his spectacular marks in physical fitness, the more her mind ventured off into imaging all his limbs in motion. In her vision, he looked-like a skilled dancer in flowing movement or a Greek, breathing, marble masterpiece.

_"What would it be to have such beauty captured on the lines of art?"_Anna dreamed, pinkly flustered before her cheeks going beet red and shaking her head to disperse the thoughts. _"Where the hell did that come from?"_ She screamed in her mind.

Anna sharply turned back to her sketch book to advert her gaze (_and hopefully her thoughts_) from the red-headed individual, only to silently gasp in surprise.

Her hand must have taken a mind of its own because right on paper was a rough portrait of Baki Hanma; what was even stranger, was that he or "it" was looking kindly at her, like she was a very good friend or a girl-crush.

She immediately slammed the book closed, completely flabbergasted and embarrassed. What was worse than accidentally drawing someone from her class, that it had to be someone she barely took notice of; yet, her heart was beating 90 miles per second possibly trying to escape through her ribcage!

As much as she wanted the world to continue without her for 5 minutes, she felt a tap on her shoulder from the back. It felt like folded paper.

Anna deceivably yawned and reached behind her, acting like she was rubbing her neck from exhaustion but grabbed the paper instead and then brought it to her desk. Mr. Ahiru hadn't notice anything.

She opened the paper. _Find something interesting? :) -Jr._

One of Anna's eyebrow rose before writing down her own reply and passing it down at her sides. Mr. Ahiru was too fascinated by the problems on the board to acknowledge his class's attention was out the window.

_What are you talking about? -Anna_

A slight nudge to her arm that was hanging at her side and she grabbed the note then unfold it. _You were staring at Baki. Then he was staring at you. Is there something I should know?_

Anna was kind of surprised after that one. Baki was staring at her? She guessed she was so spaced out in her own day-dream she failed to notice. She turned back to Baki, to find he was still watching her. Her eyes widen in shock and could fell heat coming to her cheeks. To actually stare at the person was so different. How come she never seen his beauty mark on his cheek till now? He was actually really cute.

Anna sharply turned her gaze to her desk. Cute? She never thought he was cute before. Come to think of it, she **NEVER** thought a boy was cute! She looked from the corner of her eye to see if he was still looking. He wasn't, he was staring back at Ahiru.

Anna sighed a little before replying back to Jr. _It's nothing, Jr._

_Should I get Yoshi? _Was the reply.

Her pencil quickly scratched across the paper before she carelessly jabbed it back to the person. _No! Never involve Yoshi in my problems._

_Ouch, that hurt. Alright, sorry. :(_

She felt guilty now at her brashness. After all, what man could understand a woman's emotional disturbance?_ No, I'm sorry I was just daydreaming or something._

_Daydreaming about Baki? ;)_

_"Wow. He jumped back fast."_ She thought dryly. She was slightly annoyed but replied sweetly. _LOL Hyousuke. _

_I'm done. Should I tell mama and papa that you're working after school?_

_Be appreciated._

_Kay. By the way, what's for lunch?_

_Egg dumpling and BBQ pork, I think._

_Alright, I'm totally going for thirds!_

Anna smiled as she could feel his excitement before writing back. _Don't make yourself sick like last time._

_Yeah, yeah. Later sis._

Anna smiled a little before hiding the note in one of her pockets. After that conversation, she didn't feel so bad about temporarily losing her IPod or being embarrassed about starring at Baki. Speaking of Baki…

Anna slowly looked over her shoulder, seeing that Baki was looking out the window on his other side. His eyes were narrowed and fierce, his lips set into a thin line, and his body was tense; he seemed deeply in thought like if he focused hard enough, he could conjure up some sought of enemy in real life.

_"He shouldn't frown like that."_ she thought to herself before going back to her own little world.

…

..

.

Anna followed other students up one more flight of steps before opening the door to the school's roof top. It was lunch time and most of the students went there or into the schoolyard to eat.

On the rooftop some students stood against the walls around the door, most sat in the middle of the floor and others stood next to the railings, looking out to the magnificent view that was Tokyo.

"Anna!"

Anna looked to see a smiling "plump" boy with short spiky orange-ish/red hair and the male school uniform (pants) on, sitting on the floor with containers and wrappers of food surrounding him, his back resting on the bars of the railing with a bowl of food in one hand and the other waving at her. Another boy with the same uniform, who was tall, lean, with black hair and glasses, sat behind him on the railing with his nose in a book, one of his legs was curled up towards him on the rail and the other on the outside of the railings edge.

Anna smiled, too, and strolled over to join them. "Jr., Yoshi, how are my favorite brothers doing in this "_fine and exciting_" establishment." She asked sarcastically, sitting herself on the floor in front of them, her legs tucked under for modesty sake because of the damn mandatory school uniform skirt. Perverted old men more like it.

Jr. laughed with specks of pork sauce around his mouth. "Wonderful! I couldn't think of a better place to be." He retorted just as sarcastic as her.

"How about a torture room?" Yoshi muttered, turning another page in his book.

"Well, there's Physics in 30 minutes." Anna answered helpfully, smiling oh-so sweetly at Yoshi.

Both Jr. and Anna laughed while Yoshi stayed silent, eyes engrossed in his readings. It was silent after awhile and Anna thought over a few things while eating her lunch, mainly the two boys in front of her.

Hyousuke Meada "Jr." and Yoshinori Okamoto "Yoshi" were her comrades and family. Although not blood related with each other, they lived under her grandparent's roof and treated her like the sister they never had and the same respect and feelings went for her mama and papa, they were mother and father or grandmother and grandfather.

Hyousuke Meada was 13, younger than Anna by a few months, had green eyes, was not very bright and as big as three athletic teenage boys; the school had some difficulty finding a uniform size in stock for him. His weight made him seem weak and unfit but it was actually compact muscle that could put the school's sumo champion and some amateur sumo men to shame. However, Hyousuke was a mellow, happy-go-lucky jokester. He liked to be around people and making them smile; and he loved to eat...a lot.

His belief was that food was the soul and strength for all fighters; sometimes he even said "_the more you ate, the bigger your physic and strength became because of the energy of life within the food_". Occasionally though, Hyousuke crossed the line of strength to gluttony, causing him to have indigestion. Overall, he had that personality you couldn't refuse or be mad at because he was so helpful and caring.

Now Yoshinori Okamoto was the complete opposite of Hyousuke.

Yoshinori was 15, a grade higher than them both, a mastermind and took everything seriously. At 5'8" (compared to Hyousuke's 5'5" and Anna's 5'2"), he was a bit taller than other students even for the sophomores. His facial features were sharp like a hawk when looking for prey and his black eyes saw through and judged everything in sight, along with his black thinly-rimmed bifocals. His black hair was long in front and short in the back, giving his features more of an intense and powering look. Yoshinori was just a real stickler, silently proclaiming that "he" was the leader to their small group. He followed all the rules and studied everything to the last period or detail and could recite or perform it the next minute. Though he mostly kept to himself training or studying, he'd never missed a chance to correct someone or criticize them; and most times, his opinions or answers were cruel and sharp-to-the-point, much like his martial arts training.

Yoshi based his training on pressure points and joint-locks of the human body which required intense strengths in speed, knowledge of the human body, and precise timing and deliverance of an attack. All in all, Hyousuke and Anna decoded Yoshinori's icy-cold demeanor for someone who really cared about someone and wished for them to improve.

Yoshi looked over the rim of his book before turning back to the pages. "Anna, you're still wearing your glasses."

Or maybe, Hyousuke and Anna imagined he cared in his own odd way; delusional, yes.

Anna sighed, "Yoshi, I can wear them to the end of school." But was reluctant to comply with Yoshi's admonition, placing her glasses in one of her coat pockets.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Jr. agreed, eating another pork rib in his mouth.

"It is a "_big deal_." Her glasses should only be used for reading as were the doctor's orders, using them for long periods of time other than what was prescribed will lead to more unnecessary and unavoidable damage to the retinas." Yoshi argued, swinging his leg off the ledge and over to their side now, closing his book and pushing his glasses back up his nose with a pointed finger.

Jr. looked up at him dumbfounded. "And retinas are?" empathizing on the word "_are_."

"It's what allows conscious light perception and vision of the eyes."

Anna dismissed the rant with a wave of her hand. "Yoshi, I'm fine. Perfect vision, perfect grades, etcetera, and etcetera. I can solve my own problems. You don't always have to save me, you know." She reassured with boredom and complaint.

Yes, Yoshinori had an act of checking-up on her from time to time whether it was school, chores, or training. He was almost like a shadow or an over-protective brother.

"Not even from…Baki Hanma?" Yoshi seemed ticked-off at the boy's name but his eyes targeted at her like missiles, with one eyebrow up for questioning.

Anna was too shocked to answer but then that shock turned to agitation. Her cheeks turned to a bright red and glared at the source of Yoshi's resources.

"You told!" She spate at Hyousuke, causing a few nearby students to glance their way noisily.

Jr.'s face dropped, his bottom lip puckering out a little and his eyes getting big and guilt ridden, resembling much of a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry, Anna. He forced me to tell." He said guiltily.

After glaring at other students for listening to their conversation till they turned away, Yoshi returned his attention to them. "Actually, some false accusations were flowing around the student body. I just needed a more reliable source. So, what exactly is going on between you two?" Yoshi pointed the question at her, crossing his arms in a mentor or parent manner.

Anna sighed in irritation, "Look the both of you," Anna began, waving a hand out to them in emphasis, "There is nothing, I repeat, **nothing** going on between Hanma and I. It was just a mix-up; I was day-dreaming and was staring mistakenly in his general direction. And as for him staring back at me, I don't care; I mean, who wouldn't stare back at the other person, it freaks people out. It was a mistake and that's it."

Anna breathed in deeply after her rant, waiting for her brothers to believe her lie.

Hyousuke smiled and without thought took her word for an "Okay." And started eating, again.

"Hmm," Yoshi began taking her story into consideration before shrugging his shoulders, "very well since classes are about to start, again, it will have to do. Hyousuke, make sure you clean-up your mess." While already heading towards the stairwell.

When his back was to them, Anna wanted to sigh in relief but it would only cause suspicion from Yoshi. So she settled with a mental pat-on-the-back.

When Yoshi opened the door, the bell rang for the next hour class. It sometimes amazed and disturbed Anna how he knew to time everything so well.

"Anna, could you help me, please?" Jr. asked while gathering hands-full of trash.

Anna started picking up a few wrappers, "Sure."

After throwing it away and pushing into the crowd of students going towards the stairwell…something from the corner of Anna's eye caught her attention.

It was Baki Hanma, picking-up his own hands-full of containers and wrappers, occasionally cursing as he dropped a few here and there.

Anna looked at Jr., "Hyousuke, you go ahead, I think I…dropped my glasses."

Hyousuke nodded, "Okay, see you in the torture room." he chuckled, already getting swept away with the sea of teenagers working like a school of fish.

Anna waited till the last student left down the stairs before putting her glasses back on and walking towards Baki. For some reason, she felt more herself and confident to have a barrier between her eyes and his, even if it was 1cm of glass.

During the distance between them, Anna's mind went into over-drive. "_What am I doing? This is not like me! Well, yeah, I occasionally help people but I'm never this nervous. I'm just helping out a fellow student, right? Right! Besides, he probably doesn't even remember our staring contest. He probably doesn't even know my name, either. So there's no need to get worked-up, I'm just_-"

"H-Hey, you need any help." She stuttered standing by his hunched over body, hands laced behind her back. Oh God, this was a perfect starting point for an awkward moment.

Baki took a quick glance at her before continuing his task. "Sure, Anna."

Anna was fazed for a moment before getting down and collecting trash as well.

It was awkward silence, both picking-up one trash after another. But both knew…someone was about to start talking.

Anna, however, had other things in mind, again. "_Okay, so he actually knew my name; at least my first name. Thankfully, he doesn't remember about_-"

"Why were you staring at me?" Baki said out–of-the-blue.

Anna jerked her head up at Baki, caught off guard by the question. "Huh?"

"During class, you were staring at me like I was the strangest thing on Earth. It was kinda weird." He accused, finishing it by looking back at her.

She didn't know what to say but only to stare at him like a gaping fish.

His eyes; a wine color that was so deep, she wondered if it ever ended. They were defiantly a pair that has seen more than the average teenage boy. And they were beautifully set on a firm, yet, compassionate face. She'll admit for a guy who had a beauty mark, it looked very masculine on him.

She saw Baki smirk at her before picking up another wrapper. "There you go staring at me, again." sounding cocky.

Anna's cheeks turned pink, looking down to hide it by gathering other wrappers and replying hotly. "For your information, the only reason I was staring at you, is because I was day-dreaming."

That sounded really bad and she wished she could take it back.

He chuckled. "About what?"

The wrapper crumpled in her fists. Obviously, Baki caught on what she had accidentally implied which really was the truth but she'd never tell. Gosh, she wondered what the track number was for her lying today.

"I was wondering when Mr. Ahiru would give me my IPod back. This is the third time he's taken it this week." The excuse past her lips softly.

"Oh…"

It returned to awkward silence, again. Not only was Anna nervous now but she felt kind of bad. His answer was low, a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

"_Did he want me to think I was day-dreaming about him_?" Anna thought to herself then tossing the very idea out the window. Honestly, how crazy would that be?

Then heated flesh met heated flesh and gasps rushed out of two people.

Anna and Baki had reached for the same wrapper and now Baki's digits ghosted across the back of Anna's.

Too afraid to look at the wine oasis of Baki's eyes, Anna continued to stare at their hands together.

As soon his hand touched hers, electricity ran up her arm and down her spine, causing the sensation of goosebumps to appear under her jacket and the hairs of the back of neck to rise. Her stomach seemed to fall to her feet, her heart was like a rabbits, and her hand under Baki's was like putting her hand in lava and it scorching up through her bones. The heat radiating from his hand was nothing compared to its size and texture; it could encase all of hers with the tips of his fingers to spare and was calloused from hard work. If Baki wanted to, he could crush hers in a second but it only rested on hers softly as if to shelter a weak bird from the cold.

She was transfixed as the hand, his hand slowly closed over the smaller one…her hand.

When she felt another warm hand reach for her cheek and someone's hot breath fanning to hers, she jerked her hand and body from his, squeaking out an apology before collecting trash, again.

After the mess was picked-up, both headed to the trash bin on the roof. When throwing her share of trash, Anna had to break the tension between them, feeling guilty of her brashness.

"Did you actually eat all this?" she asked looking at him, who was resting one of his forearms on the top of the lid.

Baki looked away, using his other to scratch the back of his neck. "Ah, yeah, I have a big appetite."

Anna thought it was so cute how embarrassed Baki was and with trying to hide his small blush.

"I should say. It looks-like you could revival Hyousuke in an eating contest." She jested.

He placed his hand back down to his side, looking at her confused. "Hyousuke?"

"He's one of my brothers, he sits behind me in Algorithm, orange hair?" she answered, giving him a hint with the hair color. Immediately, she saw the recognition on his face.

"Oh, you mean the **big** guy." He said it innocently.

Anna gave a small laugh, "Well, that's one way to put it but I wouldn't say it around him."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend him or anything." He said genuinely though smiling anyway.

Anna simply waved a hand at the apology. "It's nothing. I meant that you should never say it in front of Hyousuke."

Baki raised an eyebrow like a little chastising was bad or odd, especially with Hyousuke's size. "Sensitive."

"Well," She said trying to put in the best of words so he could understand. "Sought of. He gets extremely furious; and let's just say, "_he really can throw his weight around_."

Baki smirked, "I have no doubts about that."

Anna leaned against the wall, since the trash bin was on the side by the stairwell, her hands behind her back and her legs crossed over the other. "So Baki, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Turning her head to look at him and trying to make light conversation.

Baki shook his head, now having both his forearms crossed on the trash bin, having his lower body hiding behind it. "Nope, none."

"What about your folks? What are they like?" She asked, not knowing how much that question affected him till now. Baki had frowned and his body tensed up immediately.

A great thunderstorm seemed to hang-over his body now. No, a hurricane; because so many emotions felt like they were being poured out and clashing together before his eyes. …Sadness, disappointment, frustration, confusion, anger, where all radiating off him like a power surge.

"It's best you don't know." He muttered, dull and lifeless; a sign he was holding back a lot of things.

Things that are said to be left alone, are always found to be meddled with. A mystery that ensnared the curious human eye like seeing the moon; and Anna wanted to solve that mystery.

It wasn't because Baki didn't answer her question that she desired to know, it was that by the sound of his voice Baki wanted to tell her but couldn't, he was either holding out for someone or himself and neither was good. She wanted to help him.

Then again, Anna could be confusing her compassion for curiosity. It was best to keep courteous in mind before one's own curiosity. Anna loathed someone getting into her personal life, so she shouldn't do it to others.

"Oh, okay then." She replied.

Then the bell rang, causing both students to stare at it surprised. Anna gasped, the 10 minutes to reach each classroom after lunch was up and she was late!

Anna pushed off the wall, running past Baki, who watched her bewilderment, "I'm late! Sorry, got to go. It was nice talking with you, we should do it again sometime." She rushed, going around the corner, opening the door and hastily down the stairs.

...

..

.

~Baki's POV~

After hearing the door shut, Baki walked over to the railing with a curve of a smile teasing his lips. Anna sure was something else…and he had a huge crush on her.

He didn't know much about her other than she was a straight A student, worked after school, very artistic, and was really pretty.

She was his age as far he knew, in his grade, about 5'1" _(compared to his 5'4" that put her to his nose in height)_, had long brown hair that went to the small of her back, curling slightly at the ends. He never seen her style it and he liked it, it looked more natural and elegant than highlights or French-braiding. Her light blue eyes were the sky itself or ice, so strange but hypnotizing in a way; it was a shame to hide them behind a pair of purple bifocals.

And her mind was more mature than others girls, not falling over guys or the latest fashion but instead with hard work in school, keeping to herself other than her small group of friends. He sometimes wondered why she wasn't in a higher grade level. It was no surprise that her body would be equivalent to her mind; most girls still seemed to be developing through puberty while Anna just finished or had "_generous_" luck. Full breast, slender waist and full hips, everything about her was womanly petite and delicate.

Though, when he over-heard carnal conversations about her in the boys locker-room, it made him sick and pushed him into most of his fights; contradicting however, when he thought about her in that way a few times at night. Damn puberty.

But no guy went after her because of some guy named "Yoshi" or if they tried, they didn't get very far.

Baki had no doubts he could take care of him and get the girl, if it weren't for the fact he needed to stay focus on his training and getting stronger.

A face of a sickening demon flashed through his mind.

Baki gripped the rail in his hands, making the metal cry under the pressure and leaving indents of fingers around it.

Stronger, he had to get stronger to earn pride and satisfy him, his father…Yujiro Hanma.. Nothing could distract Baki from that goal.

"_Anna, you and I live in two different worlds_." He thought, looking out to Tokyo. A final promise to himself and to the city that no heart-felt emotions would get the best of him.

After gazing out to the city awhile longer, Baki recalled what Anna said in her rush to class.

_"It was nice talking with you, we should do it again sometime."_

Brining one of his hands up, he smiled while admiringly remember the feel and the moment of her hand in his. It was so small, he expected it to break like glass or be freezing but was surprised how warm and how soft it was, like touching silk.

The way she stared at their hands together was incredibly memorizing that he lost himself and almost tried to kiss her.

He began to wonder what it would feel like for his lips to touch hers. Would they feel just as silky as her hand or burn like the Sahara desert, leaving him dry and thirst for more?

It had hurt silently that she pulled away from him so suddenly but he wouldn't hold that against her because they barely knew each other.

Shoving his hands into his pocket and turning away from the scenery of Tokyo and Baki went towards the stairwell.

"_Yeah, this was going to take some time to get over_." He thought with irony, the smile still on his face before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**So now you've seen the revision of "Get Laid Out". Much of the material from the original version was kept but there are significant changes in the revision that I hope you read it all if not, read this then read the whole chapter, again (should have read it the first time LOL).**

**The Differences and Changes:**

**1. Chapter 1 and 2 was combined; I thought that was necessary.**

**2. There's a lot more romance so Anna's and Baki's relationship can progress a bit faster and it was seriously lacking in the original.**

**3. Anna is an artist. Yes, she's still a nerd and super smart but she is not doing that whole science fair or experiment of endurance of the human body and what not.**

**4. Baki has more of opinion or feelings towards Anna because it was necessary and I thought it would be cute for Baki to show his shyness and emotion around girls because let's face it, there's only Kozue in manga and anime. The rest of the time, he's fighting guys LOL.**

**That's it. I hope you've enjoyed it. The next chapter is about going to be the same as this one with the chapters being combined, some added scenes, and original scenes or maybe nothing at all and it'll be entirely new, I don't know. Please review and I'll see you in chapter 2.**


End file.
